habbofanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dǐll Kevlar/Rant
I have a complaint that Habbo is over pricing pixel garbage and scamming teens. If the news slipped something about you scamming children, would you make credits free (kind of how you muted everyone for an unreasonable amount of time over a news story)? There are games that can charge for membership and make good money. <- Which is ironically sometimes less than your cost of "VIP" alone. Maybe instead of being money whores, especially after removing Plastic and Pixels, which we know is part of your marketing scheme, make a decent game. I saw a picture from Habbo from around 2006 with more users online than I see today. There's obviously something wrong. The Unfixable: Making "Rares" for extraordinary prices screwed the economy. When $10 went a long way is long over. Our hard earned furni from way back is about worthless (before in real life terms, and now in-game terms). Seeing you re-release the Cola Machine today really made me see how desperate you guys are. I almost think we are entitled to a refund for having these rares before destroying their value. There is no more community between staff and users. For years, you have been letting staff go without any "goodbye". These people represent the purgetory between dark corporate Habbo/Sulake and the player. Yet, I only see the rare 'Grecian9' over worked doing your janitor work instead of working with the community and socializing. Fansites are screwed too. You mention nothing about us anymore. I guess we weren't making you any money. Yet, isn't stuff like this the only reason Habbo still exists? The rare "quest" is garbage now. I sat for 25 minutes doing these stupid things yesterday with no payout. VIP is worthless aswell. I bought 1 365 day package around christmas last year and have gotten, probably, 4 months free because of your screw ups (Mute) and Givaway. Offshoring for moderators (Unfair muters and banners) is the new low in the IT world. Good work! Apparently, everything new has to use a complex wired system. Games of simplicity (and in my opinion more fun) are a thing of the past! Sure, player's creations with wired are amazing. But now, without spending $400 on Wired, player's creations are garbage. I'm still waiting for Trax to come back after 4(?) years? No, you selling your own CD's, and sometimes for idiotic prices, doesn't count. I felt like a whore for BUYING a badge for 1 coin today. That's just sad guys. Why are my forums and message walls and stickies, which I paid for, still gone? Are you saying you can make $100,000 off of a crappy rare and can't afford to bring back my messages from old friends and staff? STOP REMOVING STUFF. I know your removing a pet soon. I don't find it particularly fun in a game to remove content to make money. Consider bringing back the news. Twitter doesn't cut it to deliver everyone detailed information about events. Maybe it was for several weeks when you first brought it into play, but that was before you removed your site news completely. It's like a bad marriage. We don't get gifts anymore. You keep begging for our hard earned money. And frankly, you don't care about the people that made your game what it is today. (Yet some of us keep coming back). I happen to have started on Habbo in 2002, the day when ~50 furni items where enough and the day you gave a crap about players. I think I'll stay until the end of 2012, to make it 10 years. I would like to see a game, I have loved for years, show promise for the first time since BETA by then. Pros: Thanks for bringing back Bobba. Maybe someone there knows a thing or two about the game after all. Category:Blog posts